For a cutting-edge replaceable cutting tool clamping a cutting insert to a body, stably clamping the cutting insert not to move during cutting processing is a crucial element for determining surface roughness of a finished surface. Therefore, in a conventional field of the cutting-edge replaceable cutting tool, various types of methods for stably clamping the cutting insert are proposed. For example, the Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration in which a recessed portion in a predetermined shape is formed at a lower surface side of the cutting insert, and on an insert mounting surface of the body for mounting the cutting insert, a protrusion corresponding to an outline shape of the recessed portion is formed so that the protrusion and the recessed portion fit with each other. This configuration restrains rotation of the cutting insert on the insert mounting face by fitting the protrusion into the recessed portion.